The present invention relates to an image shake correction device and an optical apparatus for correcting image shake caused during photographing by camera shake.
Recently, many types of optical apparatuses, such as a lens barrel and a camera, are provided with an image shake correction device for correcting image shake caused by camera shake. One of such an image correction device is configured such that a part of a lens system provided in a lens barrel is formed as a correction optical system, camera shake caused in the lens barrel during photographing is detected, and the correction optical system is driven and decentered to cancel the detected camera shake. However, such a correction optical system tends to be moved and decentered by an external force applied to the lens barrel, and in this case the correction optical system may be damaged by contacting or colliding with a fixed part of the lens barrel.
In order to prevent occurrence of such damage of the correction optical system, a locking mechanism for holding the correction optical system in a fixed state with respect to the fixed part is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publications No. H10-26782A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 1) and No. H04-34514A (hereafter, referred to as patent document 2).